


Something About The Way We Fit

by IllBeRightBack



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: my last like 6 fics have been non-porn so... here's porn. Rare-pair as fuck, I know. Title from the song "Bitch" by Dope.





	Something About The Way We Fit

**Author's Note:**

> my last like 6 fics have been non-porn so... here's porn. Rare-pair as fuck, I know. Title from the song "Bitch" by Dope.

Sid roughly shoved Chris face first onto the hotel bed and straddled his hips, practically ripping the other man’s shirt off. 

“You little shit,” He leaned down to whisper in the submissive man’s ear. Chris’s eyes were closed and his breathing was already labored. He knew exactly what he had gotten himself into.

“Thought you could get away with talking back to me tonight ‘cause we were in front of the guys, huh? You little bitch,” Sid nearly growled as he pressed his clothed cock hard against Chris’ ass.

Chris let out a groan. Sid moved between his legs and ripped his jeans and boxers off just as rough as his shirt and threw them onto the floor carelessly. 

Sid stepped off the bed and began to remove his own clothing. When Chris tried to lift himself off the bed to sit up and watch, Sid delivered a sharp smack to Chris’s bare thigh and he yelped out in pain, collapsing back onto the bed.

“Stay the fuck down!” Sid raised his voice.

Chris whimpered against the sheets and tried to rub his growing erection against the bed, but it resulted in another hard slap to his bare skin. 

Sid straddled Chris’ hips again after he had stripped himself and pressed his bare cock against his ass again.

“You’ll be lucky if I let you cum before I go to sleep,” Sid whispered, close to the other man’s ear now, brushing some long strands of hair out of his eyes.

Chris whimpered pathetically again and Sid scoffed.

“What do you want?” Sid asked.

Chris knew this was a trap and there was no way in hell Sid would give him what he asked for, but he would play along, “Wanna ride you.”

“You know why I can’t let you do that?” Sid teased.

Chris nodded, his face being pressed into the mattress as Sid gripped his hair tight enough to make him gasp.

“Why not?” Sid sighed impatiently.

“‘Cause I was bein’ a dick,” Chris tried not to smile and let on just how much he was enjoying this treatment, but Sid caught his tiny smirk and pulled him up by his hair, making his smile disappear instantly and let out a small groan of pain.

“No. Because you were acting like a bitch,” Sid paused to lick sloppily up the side of the submissive man’s face, “And when you act like a bitch, I have to fuck you like one.”

Sid slammed his face back into the mattress and Chris moaned at his words.

“You want that? Huh? You wanna be my bitch?” Sid challenged, pressing harder against Chris’ ass.

Chris nodded frantically against the sheets, “Sid, please!”

Sid chuckled darkly, “Pathetic… Get up,” He demanded and tugged roughly on Chris’ hair until he was on all fours.

Sid released his hair and ran his hands down Chris’ body, resting them on his hips. He enjoyed how his submissive partner shuddered under his touch.

Sid leaned back and slowly ran a hand down that gorgeous ass and Chris tried desperately not to shiver in anticipation.

Sid gently spread him open and smiled when he saw the head of the plug, signaling Chris really had worn it all day as he was told.

“Very good,” Sid praised, pressing against it with his palm. Chris squirmed a little and suppressed a groan in his throat, barely letting it pass his lips. 

He couldn’t stop the surprised gasp that left his mouth, however, when the toy suddenly deserted him and Sid placed it on the table beside the bed. Rough hands returned to his hair, nothing gentle about the touch anymore, and wrenched his head up again.

Sid pressed the head of his cock to Chris’ already slicked entrance.

Chris tried to press back, knowing this had only 2 outcomes. Either Sid would decide he couldn’t take it anymore and just fuck him already, or he would give him a harsh slap to the ass and call him something degrading. Either way, he would be pleased.

It turned out to be the latter, though, as the dominant man’s palm came down hard on his pale flesh and he was leaning over him again and growling in his ear, “Behave or maybe I’ll make you suck me and just go to bed. Understand?”

Chris knew all too well this wasn’t an empty threat and Sid would not hesitate to leave him cuddled into his back, hard and begging for forgiveness. 

Self. Fucking. Control. He internally reminded himself.

Chris nodded as best as he could with that harsh, tattooed hand still in his long hair.

“Good,” Sid straightened his back and pressed the head against Chris’ entrance again, daring him to move, but the submissive of the pair kept his composure. Sid pushed in slowly. Painfully slowly, trying to get him to break down because, well, he loved spanking Chris as much as Chris loved getting spanked, but he stayed deathly still. 

When he finally bottomed out inside him, Chris let out a sigh. Sid let his eyes roll back in his head and took his hand off of the other’s hip to brush his flame-red hair out of his face.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Chris became impatient. He pulled against Sid’s other hand that was in his hair. That drew Sid out of his bliss and and his eyes shot open, nearly ripping Chris’s scalp off to reassert his dominance. And then he lost any desire to be slow and teasing anymore.

He placed his hand back on Chris’ hip, pulled out to the tip and then slammed back into him as hard as he could, again and again.

The submissive of the pair grew louder and louder, nearly screaming now as Sid pounded into him, and the pain from the tugging in his hair only intensified his pleasure. He spread his legs and tried to move back against Sid’s rough pace. He felt his arms going weak underneath him and when Sid pushed his head down he collapsed, his ass still in the air.

Chris let his mouth fall open, a string of moans slipping from him accompanied by the loud sound of hips slapping against his ass and the occasional obscene comment from the younger DJ.

Chris could feel himself getting close, but he had to hold it back, or there’d be hell to pay from Sid. Again.

Sid bent over the other’s back and his motions slowed somewhat. 

“You like being my bitch?” He breathed.

Chris nodded frantically as best he could with his face shoved into the mattress. He’d say anything now if it meant Sid would let him get off any sooner.

Sid laughed in his ear, grunting as he picked up the pace again.

“You gonna talk back to me again? Huh?” Sid shoved a little harder against his head.

Chris shook his head.

“I wanna hear you say it!” Sid said a little louder, shoving into Chris harder.

“No,” Chris whined, timidly.

Sid reached around and wrapped a hand around the other’s painfully hard cock and started to jerk it slowly.

He shoved home again and again before he finally gave his permission.

“Then cum, bitch,” Sid whispered gently this time.

Chris let out one final scream before he spilled over Sid’s hand and let out short little gasps as Sid hammered into him one, two, three more times before he let out a loud moan and emptied himself inside his submissive partner.

Chris’ chest heaved as Sid pulled out and gently shoved him to lay flat again. He waited for Sid’s fingers to push past his lips to clean him off, and he sucked lazily when Sid finally pressed them against his mouth.

He removed the digits once they were clean and then collapsed in exhaustion on top of the man below him.

He could feel Sid’s burning skin against his back and his chest heaving. After a few moments, Chris’ brain settled back into it’s previously-fucked-out-of place and he smiled a little.

“You’re suffocating me,” He murmured.

“Am not,” Sid snorted.

“We can’t sleep like this again, you fucked up my back last time!” Chris whined.

“Ughh,” Sid sighed dramatically and rolled off of Chris onto his back.

Chris sleepily shuffled to rest his head on the younger’s tattooed chest, eyes closing and starting to drift off immediately.

Sid ran his hands through Chris’ hair, gentle and soothing this time.

“Did I do good?” Chris asked, rubbing at one eye.

“Perfect.”


End file.
